Principality of Wy
The Principality of Wy is a micronation located near Mosman, Australia. After an extended conflict with the Mosman Council over property access, Paul Ashton Delprat and his family seceded on 13 November 2004. Since then, the Artist's Principality has been featured in media around the globe, and in turn, promotes art and artists. History In 1960, Paul Delprat painted a self-portrait titled, "The Prince of Wy." "Wy" came from the neighbouring Wyargine Reserve. He was eighteen. Thirty-three years later, married and with a child, Paul applied for a road for his home at 22B Burran Avenue. His request asked for the unbuilt road nearby, Stanton Road, to be used to access his property. The plan was initially accepted. The Delprats waited patiently as the built part of what would soon access their home was repaired, sending engineering details as needed over the following years, namely an LEP. However in 1998, a rezoning error by the Mosman Council declared the unbuilt road as bushland--forbidden for any car to drive over. More information was required from the Delprats as the Council tried to fix their mistake. Environmentalists began to be concerned about the Delprats' request. Bushland is for public recreational use, and talks of the wildlife being destroyed was common. Following this dillemma, the Council not only came up with a faulty LEP, but also did not vote to correct it. Literally cut off from Mosman, the Delprats decided to secede from Mosman and created the Principality of Wy on 15 November 2004, "Wy Day." In 2012, the Delprats took the Mosman Council to court. The dispute with the council is still ongoing. Decree of Secession EX MUNICIPALIS VINCIT As a result of a meeting of Mosman Municipal Council on the 15th of November 2004 when the council voted almost unanimously to deny my family access to our legal road frontage and direct road access I have found myself with no choice but to cut my property off from The Municipality and declare it: A PRINCIPALITY On that night our property ceased to exist, Today is created The Principality of Wy This painful decision was born out of a profound sense of alienation. It appeared that my family and myself faced the appalling prospect of becoming persons of of no fixed address. The Gypsies of Balmoral! Casting around for a solution to this dilemma I (We) have recently been examining the history and circumstances of the Hutt River Province Principality in Western Australia. There appears to be no similar adornment on this side of our great island-continent. The Government of New South Wales and indeed The Municipality of Mosman may not be spontaneously responsive but We believe We detect a longing and a readiness in the hearts of the Australian people, faced with the seeming inevitability of The Republic for the courageous creative inspiration of an entity born out of individual adversity in the face of bureaucracy and politics. Accordingly We secede and declare Our Property to be; The Principality of Wy (The name is drawn from neighbouring Wyargine Point). We find it hard to forgive this dastardly deed of alienation from a suburb for whom we have done so much, but are prepared to make our lonely path, which may hopefully lead us into possible integration with a more friendly suburb. Perhaps Manly would like us – or Botany. In any case We will be ready when required to tender to the Governor General and all appropriate bodies such as Mosman Council the required diplomatic documents. Stamps, coins and passports are being devised by a Royal idle mind. My wife who spoke with great courage at the Council meeting will make an articulate and worthy Princess. Denmark has its Mary and Wy has Princess Susan Mary. We are prepared to pay rates to Mosman Council for the collection of garbage only as we will be receiving no other services from Council. We will remain subject to the State of NSW and the Commonwealth of Australia and pay all State and Federal taxes. We will continue to recognise Her Most Gracious Majesty The Queen as Our Sovereign Lady. By Decree, this day, the 16th day of November 2004 Signed, Prince Paul of Wy The Serene Family and Court The population of the Principality is Prince Paul, Princess Susan, their three children (Anna, Zoe, David) and two rabbits (one of them is named Lola). However, a few other court members exist, such as 'Duke' Doc Neeson , 'Duchess' Dana Landmark, 'Godess' Tara Resch, and 'Dame' Cheryl Owen. Other than the rabbits, the Principality has three animal companions: *Archy Wyld , a ring-tailed possum who rings his bell when he sees art that he is fond of. The Archy Wyld art award is named after him. *Blossom, a dog. *A miniature bison. The Equerry of Wy can be contacted at the Serene Address, : Equerry, Principality of Wy : PO Box NO. 398 : Mosman, NSW or in a contact form . Illustrations in black or blue fountain pen are preferred, but letters are also received warmly. Activities The Principality of Wy supports the arts and its website is known for promotions, reviews, and articles. It also has a registered trademark. When the author of the manga ''Hetalia ''drew a character for the Principality,Wy's Appearance in Hetalia. http://www.hetarchive.net/scanlations/nonlinear.php?wy_koukokuchan the Prince responded with fanfart. Along with Mosman Parades, there are often Festival Days (notably Wy Day) where many will gather to bake, sing, play music, and announce their poetry. Winners receive gold chocolate coins. The Principality also grows sugar bananas, roses, citrus fruits, avacados, and figs. Notable Inventions and Artwork *The Great Green Snake Dreaming Sculpture : A sculpture based on a childhood memory of Prince Paul's. It resembles the road that the Delprats yearn for. *The Serene Wycycle : As cars are not allowed on the Principality, a bicycle is the official vehicle of Wy. *Hi Wy : The Satellite of Wy, a companion to Signor Galileo, the Principality's telescope. *The Big Magnifying Glass of Wy : A magnifying glass made to keep a close eye on the Mosman Council. News Sources Featuring Wy *The Daily Telegraph *Sydney Morning Herald *Arab News *The Telegraph (UK) *Sky News *Kuwait Times *The National Abu Dhabi *News.com.au *Channel 7 News *William Montgomery *2GB837AM *The China Post References External Links #Principality of Wy Website #Principality of Wy on Wikipedia #Julian Ashton Art School #Artist Paul Ashton Delprat #Principality of Wy on Lomwiki Category:Principality Category:Micronation Category:Principality of Wy Category:Wy Category:Australian Micronation Category:Existing Micronations Category:2004 Category:Micronations Category:Principalities Category:English Speaking Regions Category:Fifth World Category:Australian Micronations Category:Famous micronations